


Remus Dreams

by Hogwarts_A_History_1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_A_History_1998/pseuds/Hogwarts_A_History_1998
Summary: Remus could always sleep anywhere, it's the waking up that was the problem.





	Remus Dreams

"Remus, when do you reckon you and padfoot are gonna get married," Lily questioned, from where she lay with her flaming red head in her husband's lap.

Sunlight shone in on them through the open window of the Potter's country home. They'd lived there for years, since Harry was a toddler on a miniature broomstick, chasing a cat. 

Remus rubbed his eyes in exasperation. Sirius was away on a solo auror mission, without James. Mad Eye had told them this mission required stealth that a pair couldnt provide, especially when half of that pair was a clumsy mess like James. Sirius could sneak, but Remus was worried. He always worried, but Sirius always came back.

"Mum, Dad," Harry strolled into the living room, thirteen years old and full of happiness, "why didn't you tell me Uncle Moony was coming?"

Harry ruffled his hair, having long ago picked up the bad habits of his father. He slicked his hair back to reveal a flawless forehead, no scar in sight.

"Moony, where's padfoot?"

"He's-"

"Right here, baby prongs," Sirius stepped through the door, looking dirty and worn from the broom ride over. "Hello love," he leaned in and gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, "surprised to see me?"

"I thought you weren't meant to be home for another couple of days," Remus couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. Relief flooded over him as he grasped the shoulders of the man he loved, back from saving the wizarding world.

"Well Moody sent me home," Sirius plopped down on the couch next to Remus, "said I was a bit distracted. I reckon he's right."

"What do you mean Uncle Padfoot?" Harry questioned, "what's distracting you?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at James and Lily, who lookwd as if they were buzzing with excitement. Were they that excited Sirius was home so soon? 

"Well Jamie?" Sirius shot out of the sinking couch cushion, he pulled Remus up with him, but he was still looking towards James expectantly. "Do you have it mate?"

"What are you two on about," Remus laughed and squeezed the hands holding his, "pads, why are we standing in the middle of the room like idiots?"

James tossed a small black box toward Sirius, and the raven haired man caught it with a flourish before sinking one knee into the carpet.

"Remus Lupin," Lily squealed as Sirius opened the box to reveal a black band with a crescent moon and a single star etched into the surface. "Be my husband?"

Remus' jaw dropped to the floor at the sight laid out before him. James had his usual lopsided grin, matched exactly by Harry, and Lily looked as of she was the one who had just been proposed to. Sirius looked up at his lover with pleading in his eyes.

All Remus could do was laugh and nod.

\- - - 

Remus woke when the train stopped. It was either the sudden jolt or the sudden cold that pulled him out of his dream. He stayed hidden under his coat as the lights flickered, leaving the train in total darkness.

The fitful gasping pulled him out of his hiding spot. The sight before him left him completely speechless. Cowering in fear were a redheaded boy and a kind eyed girl he didn't recognize. 

Unconscious on the compartment floor was a face he recognized too well. He hoisted Harry onto the bench seat, ignoring the tug on his heart Harry brought. Though he been dreaming, only moments before, of a boy with James' face who called him uncle Moony, the real Harry would only ever know him as Professor Lupin.

The boy stirred and opened his eyes, which caused Remus' heart to beat irregularly again.

"What happened," Harry ruffled his hair and Remus chuckled to himself. When the young boy brushed the hair away from his forehead, Remus was again reminded of the harsh truth by the lightning bolt scar that ran across Harry's forehead.

"Eat," remus handed Jarry half a bar of chocolate and turned away from the painful sight, "you'll feel better."

Harry nodded in response and excepted the chocolate.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've got to have a word with the driver."

Remus walked out of the compartment and slid the door shut behind him. He made sure he was out of sight before he shakily slid to the ground and let his head fall into hands. The tears stung his eyes but he didn't let them fall. 

Remus Lupin could fall asleep anywhere. He always could. He liked it, honestly. It's the waking up he sometimes couldn't handle. 

Dreams were so much better than the reality that surrounded him.


End file.
